Jim's Birthday
by PastPotatoes
Summary: Jim gets exactly what he wants for his birthday. JimxSarah


** 2499**

"Make a wish, Birthday Boy," someone shouted from within the group of drunken men.

Jim looked at the cake and then past it to focus on Sarah. He swore he saw her blush as he blew out the candles and made his wish though she tried to act as if she wasn't reading his mind.

**6 years later**

**2505**

Jim had decided against a big birthday celebration this year and instead opted for a romantic candle lit dinner with Sarah. Of course when he told her about his idea she had taken to organising everything and had even managed to secure the Cantina to themselves for the night.

Jim hadn't bothered to change into anything special for his birthday. But he was happy that Sarah had. She was still getting used to her new brunette look and didn't have much opportunity to experiment with colours other than her grey ghost suit. But it surprised him when she had shown up in a long red cocktail dress. The design was simple yet perfect for her, highlighting her long limbs and large chest. When he first saw her he was completely open to the idea of jumping straight to dessert, but Sarah had insisted she'd gone to a lot of effort and thus were going to enjoy dinner. The only thing Jim thought was missing from her look was any sort of jewellery; something he planned to rectify in the future for her, not that she needed it though.

They had spent the evening enjoying each other's company and Sarah had promised him a surprise at the end of the night. Jim knew what he wanted the surprise to be.

"Are you ready for your birthday present?" she asked him playfully. She had already given him a number of presents throughout the day. Now there was only one thing Jim wanted from her.

"You bet," he said with a grin.

Sarah smirked. "Close your eyes for a moment, I have to get it."

Get _it_? Jim was confused. He wanted _her_.

"Patience," she reassured him.

He closed his eyes and waited for her return.

"You can look," she shouted.

He opened his eyes and couldn't see her.

"Over here," Sarah called to him.

He turned his head to the right and saw Sarah's head poking out from behind the juke box.

"Do you remember the wish you made exactly six years ago today?" she asked seductively.

Jim tried to act innocent. "Which wish was that then?"

Sarah smiled and then stepped to the side of the juke box. She was dressed almost exactly how Jim had wished her to be dressed six years ago. She was wearing a lacy sheer black bra that emphasised her breasts. Her slim waist was made tinier with a black satin corset that only helped to make her breasts look bigger. Below the corset she had a suspender belt that held up lacy black stockings. Her feet were raised by see-through-wedge sandals and through the stockings he could see she'd even painted her toe nails a light apple green like Jim had pictured in his mind. And just as Jim had imagined it; she was wearing black crotch-less panties.

"You like?" she asked playfully.

"Absolutely, darlin'," he answered as he continued to stare at her body.

She smiled and moved in front of the juke box, picking a song from the choices.

Jim admired the view from behind. He didn't think he'd ever get to see Sarah in a g-string until now. Her butt checks were round and full.

She turned around and walked lustfully towards him as the music started. She straddled his seating position and started to dance in front of him.

Jim placed his hands on her thighs gently and focused on her slowly moving body in front of him.

Sarah put her hands on Jim's shoulder and swayed in time with the music. She wasn't completely sure of what she was doing since this was the first time she'd given anyone a lap dance, but from the things that Jim was thinking she figured she must be doing it right.

Jim slid his hands up her thighs and onto her hips before reaching up to her breasts. He rested his hands on them gently as he felt them bounce slightly as she moved. He felt the thin sheer material between his hands and her erect nipples. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

She smiled back and leant down to kiss him.

Jim welcomed her kiss and felt her tongue enter his mouth. He moved his hands to her hips again and stroked her skin there.

She moved back and gazed lustfully at him. She hooked her fingers under the bottom of t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She threw his shirt to the floor and stroked her fingers over his muscled chest. She admired his tattooed and scar-covered skin. She continued to dance slowly to the music and closed her eyes. She could feel her bottom brush against Jim's trouser-covered hardening penis and she aimed to brush against it harder.

Jim welcomed her contact and let his fingers fall to her exposed butt cheeks. He dug the tips of his fingers in slightly and moved his hands in time with her gyrations.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him lustfully. She smiled at him as she stood and placed her hands on his knees. She eased them apart and she stood between them. She knelt and settled between his legs. She undid his trousers and tried to pull them down.

Jim raised his hips off the chair slightly to allow Sarah to pull the trousers off him.

She pulled his trousers and underwear down and off, placing then on the floor behind her. She was now eyelevel with Jim's erect penis and she gently placed her hands around it and took the tip in her mouth.

Jim relaxed as he felt her mouth on him and lovingly placed a hand on the back of her head. He groaned as she licked his head and massaged his shaft with her slender fingers.

Sarah usually disliked giving blowjobs but she made an exception for Jim.

"I'm cumming, you can stop," he breathed heavily as she continued to suck him off.

She would normally stop and catch his ejaculation in a tissue but today she swallowed; it was his birthday after all.

Jim was happy she didn't stop, he'd have to do something nice for her to reply the favour on her birthday. He relaxed as she finished and stroked her dreadlocks.

She stayed on her knees and looked at him with big eyes.

"You were amazing," Jim said to her as finished recovering.

"It's not over yet," she said softly. She stood and took Jim's hands in hers and pulled him up. She backed up towards the jukebox until her back was against it. "You remember this part of the wish?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I do," he said as hooked his hand under one of her thighs and opened her legs to him. His penis was already hard again and without thinking twice about it he pushed himself inside her started to move in and out of her.

Sarah panted as Jim trust into her, sandwiched between him and the jukebox. She wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself. The crotch-less panties were defiantly a good idea.

Jim kissed her face and neck passionately as he made love to her. He tried to refrain from being too rough with her since she was against the hard juke box but he also knew she was strong enough to take a fair pounding.

"Harder," she moaned as she heard his thoughts.

Jim didn't need to be told twice and he increased his vigour.

She moaned loudly as he stimulated her and she felt herself edging nearer to her orgasm. "Keep going," she panted.

"You close, darlin'?" he asked as he realised he was. He didn't have to hear her answer as he heard her moans get louder and they soon came together. He slowed his pace and pulled out of her slowly. He released Sarah's leg and kissed her softly. "I love you," he told as he gently moved his body away from her.

"I love you, too," she smiled as she moved off the juke box. She stretched out her muscles a little, not the most comfortable place she'd ever had sex but it was worth it. "Oh, I have something for you," she said happily.

Jim smiled at her.

She knew what he was thinking and smiled back. "Sit down," she told him and she walked over to the bar and disappeared behind it as she went to pick something up from under the counter.

Jim admired the view of her lingerie covered body as she moved and wondered what she was doing.

She reappeared holding a cake with a number of lit candles on it. She had a huge grin on her face.

Jim was slightly disappointed that he wasn't about to get more sex, but he did like cake.

She started singing Happy Birthday to him as she brought the cake back to him.

Jim was shocked. He had never thought he'd ever hear her sing. She wasn't bad.

She placed the cake on the table in front of him and sat down opposite him.

"You have a nice voice," he complimented her.

She gave him an embarrassed smile. "Remember to make another wish," she added playfully.

He smiled at her and blew out the candles without breaking eye contact with her.

Sarah smiled at his thoughts.

"Don't make me wait another six years though," he requested.

"I promise," she answered as she handed him a fork. "I forgot the knife," she whispered.

He smiled at her and took the fork, sticking it straight into the cake. He didn't need a knife and he certainly didn't want Sarah to leave his side to go get one. He put the fork full of cake in his mouth.

She watched him and waited for his reaction.

"It's good, where did you get it?" he asked as he stabbed his fork in for another bite.

"I made it," she smiled.

He was surprised to hear that. He wasn't sure she could cook never mind make something so good. "I'm keeping you," he declared as put more cake in his mouth.

Sarah smiled at his comment. She wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
